


Forgotten

by opal_sapphire



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: The Mikaelsons raised you.  After Hope is born, however, you're left feeling forgotten.





	Forgotten

You were a child when they found you. You'd been kidnapped by a woman who just so happened to be an enemy of the Mikaelsons. You never saw her body after they killed her. Elijah was the one to find you. You were playing in your room (the room the woman had given you), oblivious to the carnage that had occurred just feet away. You'd convinced him to sit and play with you. Rebekah had walked in while looking for him and thought you were the cutest thing. They never found your parents or any other relatives. Rebekah convinced her brothers to keep you.

Of all the siblings, Klaus was your favorite. You liked following him around the compound when you weren't playing. Sometimes it was hard to keep up because he moved so fast.

One day you were doing just that, and asking him a bunch of questions. You were a curious (borderline nosy) kid. Up until this point Klaus was ignoring you. But he didn't like you following him around constantly. He decided to let you know.

You were in the middle of a question when Klaus suddenly spun around and got in your face. His eyes were bloodshot, with golden irises and black veins crawling underneath. You screamed and fell backwards, landing hard on your bum and scrambled back. You started crying.

Rebekah and Elijah came bolting around the corner. She scooped you up and took you to your room while Elijah yelled at Klaus. She sat on the bed and held you in her lap. You clung to her and cried into her neck as she rocked you.

Elijah came in after you had calmed down. You were still in Rebekah's lap, tired from crying.

"Did I do something wrong?" You asked in a small voice.

"No, sweetheart," Rebekah replied.

"Niklaus can be...mean sometimes," Elijah explained. "It's not your fault. It's simply how he is."

You nodded. You decided you were gonna avoid Klaus for now.

A few weeks later, it was just you and Klaus in the compound. You were in the kitchen to get something to drink, but you couldn't quite reach the shelf with your favorite juice. You didn't hear him come in behind you.

"What are you doing?"

You screamed and hid behind the refrigerator door. You peeked around it and saw Klaus standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"I wanted a cup of juice," you said. "But I can't reach it."

He approached the fridge, and you ducked back behind the door. You heard a thump on the counter. You peeked back around to see the bottle of juice sitting on the counter and Klaus walking away.

"Thank you," you whispered.

"You're welcome," he responded gruffly.

You were beginning to think maybe Klaus wasn't so bad after all.

One night, not long after that, you woke up from a nightmare. You crawled out of bed and left your room, but you had no idea where to go now. You heard footsteps coming from your left. Without thinking about it, you bolted down the stairs. Your feet took you to the kitchen, and you hid in one of the bottom cupboards.

You heard the footsteps lead up to the kitchen and stop. You shut your eyes and buried your face in your knees, tears leaking from your eyes. The door opened and you whimpered.

"Y/N?"

You lifted your head up to see Klaus crouched down in front of you, frowning. Thinking that he'd scared the monsters away, you launched yourself out of the cupboard and onto him, fully sobbing now.

One look at your tear-stained face was all it took for Klaus to feel his heart break. He didn't know why--okay, he knew why, he just didn't want to admit it--but he wasn’t sure he liked it.

He sat on the kitchen floor with you on his lap until you stopped crying and your heartbeat slowed. That was the reason he'd gotten up in the first place: he’d heard someone's heart pounding.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I had a nightmare," you whispered. "Monsters were chasing me, they were gonna get me and I couldn't get away--"

"Hey, hey, it's alright, you're safe, sweetheart. The monsters can't get you, you know why?"

"Why?"

"They'll have to get through me first."

After that, whenever you had a nightmare, you would go to Klaus. Eventually you grew on him, and he found himself rather protective of you. Rebekah and Elijah found it amusing that you, a human child, could melt the cold heart of Klaus Mikaelson.

As you grew up, you began to understand the supernatural world around you more and the dangers that lurked in it. It was normal for you; this was how you'd grown up. But that world began to change when Hope was born.

You loved Hope. She was like a sister to you. Not to mention she was the cutest baby you'd ever seen. But you noticed Klaus seemed to have less time for you. You didn't talk nearly as much as you used to. He was almost never around, in fact.

You got that there were more enemies than ever now because of Hope's birth. You got that things were busy. But you couldn't help but feel...forgotten.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey, Klaus, do you know--"

"Not now, Y/N," Klaus cut you off. He must've seen the look on your face, because he stopped and sighed. "Later, alright?"

You turned and began walking away. "You said the same thing last time."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

He appeared in front of you. "That was not nothing, Y/N."

You frowned and crossed your arms. "I thought you didn't have time?"

He scowled. "Say it."

"Say what?"  
"Whatever it is! It must be important, otherwise it can wait!"  
" _I'm always waiting!_ "

You both paused, staring at each other. You weren't sure who was more surprised at your outburst. You certainly hadn't planned it. When Klaus didn't respond, you decided you might as well get it out.

"You never have time for me anymore," you said, lowering your voice. "I get that there are things happening right now and you're busy, but it would be nice to actually talk again."

You bit the inside of your cheek, feeling the backs of your eyes burn. "And I know Hope is your daughter and I'm just a human hanging around--"

"Stop that right now," Klaus cut you off, putting his hands on your shoulders. "You are more than 'just a human', Y/N. You are a Mikaelson. You are my daughter just as much as Hope is."

He hugged you tight. "I will do everything to make sure you never forget it."

"Promise?" You whispered.

"I promise. Now come on." He pulled away. "Let's talk."


End file.
